Horse Beautiful Roman
by Milju
Summary: Utilisant quelques personnages d'Heartland, voici une série avec des personnages inventés. Laura est morte dans un accident de voiture, elle lègue à Eve sa place et deux chevaux d'Horse Beautiful, académie équestre de renom dans la Normandie Française.
1. Principe

Principe

Nous allons suivre l'histoire d'Eve Montreuil, jeune palefrenière. En fond j'ai utilisé les personnages de Lauren Brooke mais ils ne sont pas vraiment présent dans l'histoire. Seuls les noms reviennent, ils n'ont quasiment aucun point commun avec ceux de la série de livres.

Mon deuxième appui pour ma première Fanfic se trouve être un forum RPG où je joue Eve. Ne vous attendez donc pas à des updates réguliers, cela dépendra de comment j'avancerait sur le forum RPG. Si la curiosité vous prend, je vous ai mis le site sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture et que les reviews fassent craquer la petite bulle!

Milju


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

J'étais en train de désinfecter un box pour un nouveau pensionnaire quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je devais surement avoir oublié de l'éteindre, d'habitude je le faisais toujours au travail mais ce matin j'étais vraiment fatiguée de ma nuit. Les cauchemars m'avaient tiraillée pendant toute la nuit, notamment sur l'accident de Marion pourtant passé de 4 ans. Fronçant les sourcils, je sortais du box avec la fourche que je posais contre le mur gris de l'écurie. Oui, j'étais palefrenière dans une écurie, mais pas n'importe laquelle, l'écurie qui appartenait à l'école vétérinaire de Paris. Devant moi, la carrière s'étendait sur quelques mètres au bout de celle-ci se trouvaient des arbres. Les environs étaient magnifiques, un peu en retrait de la capitale Française mais magnifiques. Je fermais avec précipitation la porte en bois noire du box et sortait le portable de ma poche. Je pressais cette petite touche verte, sans même savoir que ma vie allait changer à tout jamais...

« Allo?

-Mademoiselle Montreuil?

-Elle-même.

-Maître Chambert, il faudrait que vous me retrouviez à mon cabinet le plus rapidement possible.

-Ecoutez, si c'est encore ce porc qui veut me trainer en just...

-Non, c'est à propos de votre amie Laura. »

Là, il m'en bouchait un coin. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Maître? Mais que cela pouvait-il bien dire? Qu'était-il arrivé à Laura? J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'en oubliais de répondre à Maître Chambert qui continuer de me parler sans que je n'en capte une seule parole. Ma tête était tout simplement vide, juste le nom de laura résonnait dans ma tête. Je repris la conversation, ma voix ayant un léger changement, elle était plus chevrotante, plus sensible, elle me révélait comme quelqu'un que j'étais réellement : timide et impuissante. Dès qu'il m'eut donné mon adresse, il raccrocha. Mais que pouvait-il bien s'être passé avec Laura? Je rangeais la fourche à son endrout habituel et allait voir mon supérieur, Etienne Duval. Mes jambes me menaient à son bureau toute seules, ma tête elle, était restée à la conversation téléphonique, je ne me rendais même pas compte d'où j'allais. J'entrais dans une pièce blanche, très éclairée, un bureau au milieu, de la paperasse dessus. La chaise qui se trouvait devant celui-ci ne me servit qu'à poser mes fesses dessus. Je regardais Etienne, dans le vide.

« Eve! Tu aurais du frapper avant d'entrer..., soupira-t-il en repoussant ses papiers au loin.

-Etienne, je peux finir ma journée maintenant?

-Eve? Ca va?

-Mon amie a eu un problème, je dois aller voir Maître Chambert de toute urgence. »

Jamais je n'avais encore demandé de demi-journées comme celle-là à part pour des occasions exceptionnelles comme une maladie ou autre problèmes tout aussi importants. Etienne n'était donc pas habitué à me voir dans son bureau pour cette raison ; il m'y voyait plutôt en général pour mes problèmes de socialisation avec mes collègues. C'est pourquoi, il acceda sans même demander son reste à ma requête. Etienne était quelqu'un de très gentil et surtout très responsable. C'est d'ailleurs le nom de son métier : responsable des palefreniers de l'école vétérinaire. Je me levais et sortis de son bureau non sans l'avoir remercié et fonçait vers ma voiture, traversant les couloirs de l'école à toute vitesse. Je la trouvais enfin sur le parking, à la place où je l'avais laissé ce matin même. J'ouvris la porte de ma petite Clio et m'y installais en soupirant. La conversation téléphonique ne cessait de se repasser dans ma tête. J'étais tellement choquée que j'en avais oublié de demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Laura. Personne ne m'avait prévenue et je restais donc dans un silence total. Maître Chambert m'avait seulement donné l'adresse de son étude, sans précisions. Je savais que quelque chose s'était passé avec Laura mais incapable de mettre un point dessus. Soupirant comme pour enlever toutes les questions et le stress qui s'emparait de moi, je tournais la clé pour allumer le contact.

Quelques minutes plus tard, environ quarante-cinq mais qui m'apparurent comme des heures, j'arrivais devant le cabinet de Maître Chambert. C'est là que je remarquais que je n'étais absolument pas présentable et bien habillée pour aller dans le bureau. Un jean gris, une pair de converses et un top noir ne suffisaient pas à être assez bien habillée. Je remontais mes longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène en queue de cheval et entrais dans l'étude après m'être garée. Rien que le hall du cabinet d'étude était déjà assez bien pour me rappeler à quel point les avocats pouvaient gagner de l'argent. Je me dirigeais vers la secrétaire d'accueil en tentant de sourire un minimum même si je sentais que tout ce que mon visage pouvait exprimer était de la peur.

« Bon...bonjour madame. »

Oui, la timidité ne me quittait jamais, en général je bégayais un peu quand je m'adressais pour la première fois à des personnes que je ne connaissais pas ; ce qui était de loin le cas de la secrétaire. Elle était assez âgée, les cheveux grisonnants mais qui avaient auparavant dus être châtains, quelques rides étaient présentes sur son visage pourtant bien maquillé. Elle portait un de ces tailleurs qu'on ne trouvait que dans la bourgeoisie et surtout qui étaient dépassés depuis longtemps, gris a carreaux noirs en velours. Elle me faisait presque pitié question vestimentaire et pourtant, la mode c'est pas mon truc! Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignons banane, elle me fixait à présent derrière ses petites lunettes dorées. Son visage, assez strict, ne me donnait pas vraiment envie de lui parler mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« C'est pour quoi?

-Mon amie a un problème apparemment et Maître Chambert m'a demandé de passer à son cabinet le plus tôt possible.

-Votre nom?

-Eve, Eve Montreuil.

-Première porte à droite, Maître Chambert vous recevra dès que possible. »

Je lui lançait un sourire timide auquel elle ne répondit pas car elle se replongea aussitôt son regard dans l'écran d'ordinateur qui était devant elle. Elle avait beau être le genre de personne que je n'appréciais pas, je devais l'admirer pour la vitesse à laquelle elle tapait. Me retournant, j'aperçus la porte qu'elle m'avait indiqué : la salle d'attente. Je traversais le couloir en largeur, qui était immense, et m'introduisit dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Quelques personnes m'adressèrent un sourire ou un hochement de tête en signe de bienvenue, les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une pestiférée. Bon, j'aurais au moins pu passer chez moi me changer mais dans ce cas d'urgence, on ne pense pas vraiment à ca. Je prenais place entre deux vieilles dames, du clan des sourires et hochements de tête, et regardait le mur en face de moi, au dessus d'un vieux bonhomme au regard perçant. Les questions fusèrent à nouveau dans ma tête. Qu'était-il arrivé à Laura? Laura, c'est comme une soeur pour moi...

_Je pris le petit chemin à droite de la route, le taxi ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il ne descendit même pas ma valise du coffre, prit mes dernières économies et partit en trombe. En voilà un qui ne manque pas d'air pensai-je. Ma valise à roulette, contenant le peu d'objets qui m'appartenaient, cahotait sur les gravillons du chemin en terre. Sur les côtés, des étendues d'herbes qui étaient restées invisibles lors de mon arrivée grâce à ces grands chênes vieux de plusieurs années déjà. Dans ces pâtures, quelques chevaux broutaient tranquillement, certains me regardant d'autres ne s'occupant même pas de moi. Si j'avais pu savoir que derrière ces arbres se trouvait un si bel endroit, j'y serais venue des années plus tôt. Au bout du chemin, trois bâtiments. Sur la gauche, une superbe maison rénovée en pierre apparentes de style assez méditerranéenne. En face, un bâtiment en pierre que je jugeais comme étant l'écurie principale, elle se prolongeait en L jusqu'à ma droite. Au milieu de tout ça, une cour où se tenaient quelques personnes. Je me dirigeais vers eux avec un pas prudent, assez mal à l'aise. Je venais à peine d'arrivée que je rougissais déjà. Mes cheveux coupés au carré se faisaient emporter par le vent et quelques mèches rebelles finissaient dans ma bouche même si je tentais à chaque fois de les repousser. Ma cadence se fit plus lente. Comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais des gens, je prenais peur. Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes, en fait je n'en sais rien mais elles m'apparurent comme étant deux, j'arrivais devant ce groupe de gens. J'avais tout juste dix-neuf ans. Ils étaient quatre et me souriaient gentiment. _

_« Bonjour Eve! Bienvenue à l'écurie des brisés._

_-Tu vas pas dire ça à tout le monde maman? Non, en fait le nom officiel, c'est l'écurie des trois chênes. Moi c'est Laura! »_

_La première personne était Marion, belle femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés, elle portait une tenue d'équitation. Son visage m'était tout de suite apparu comme doux et aimant, apparemment elle avait retransmit cette qualité à sa fille, Laura. Cette dernière était également blonde vénitienne mais avec les cheveux raides. La seule chose que je remarquais, c'est qu'elle devait avoir dans mes âges... _

« Mademoiselle Montreuil? »

Je sortais de mon souvenir pour revenir à la réalité. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un homme ayant dans la quarantaine, il était assez enrobé et portait un costume bleu marine avec une cravate jaune que je trouvais horrible. Cependant, son visage me donnait l'impression d'être une personne juste et de confiance. Je me levais mécaniquement de ma chaise et m'avançais vers lui, je lui serrais la main qu'il m'avait auparavant tendue et le suivais dans ce qui devait être son bureau. Enfin j'allais avoir des réponses!

Bonjour!

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir lu ce prologue et j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos reviews s'il vous plait!

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'aurait jamais été possible sans ce forum RPG de 4 ans (ou 5, je m'en rappelle même plus...), Horse Beautiful!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Mil'


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

J'entrais dans un bureau assez grand mais surtout très très classe. Le bureau était en bois ainsi que toute la pièce mais le tout restait dans les tons or. Il me présenta une chaise de la main pour que je m'y assieds. Une chaise? J'aurais plutôt dû dire un fauteuil, style dix-huitième siècle, rembourré de couleur rouge et or pour l'armature. Je faisais un peu tâche avec le design vu la tenue si légère et surtout banale que je portais, j'étais comme décalée avec le style. Maître Chambert s'assit derrière le bureau sur un siège encore plus stylé que le mien. Son air était grave, il prit le premier dossier sur la pile qui était à sa droite et l'ouvrit sans que je ne puisse en voir le contenu car son fichu pot à crayons était juste dans mon champ de vision. Il le regarda pendant deux bonnes minutes ce qui eut le don de m'agacer sérieusement, même si ce n'était pas ma nature. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, j'allais d'ailleurs lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il prit la parole d'un ton assez grave.

« Bien, tout d'abord je voulais vous faire part de mes condoléances. »

Attendez! Condoléances? Je le regardais lorsqu'il me dit cela, ma bouche s'ouvrait et mes yeux commencèrent à créer des larmes qui vinrent vite couler sur mon visage. Laura était... Je fondais en larmes, mettant mes mains sur ma bouche et poussant des sanglots comme je n'avais pour l'instant jamais poussé depuis la mort de Marion. J'oubliais tout ce qui était autour de moi, ma vue se brouillait, ma poitrine me faisait mal et mon coeur se serrait. Laura, ma soeur de coeur, non, pas elle... Je criais toute la peine que mon coeur sécretait dans un sanglot long et interminable. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. J'entendis à nouveau la voix de Maître Chambert même si je ne pouvais le voir.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant? »

Il voyait bien que non, l'imbécile. Je ne lui répondis pas et continuais de sangloter. Il me tendit un premier mouchoir qui devint vite utilisé, un autre, encore un autre... je vidais sa boîte de mouchoirs. La porte s'ouvrit, j'entendis la poignée grincer mais apparemment la personne repartit aussitôt, surement la secrétaire. Dans ma tête, le nom de Laura se répétait, pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit ainsi? Qu'il tue des gens si jeunes? Et surtout pourquoi elle? Elle, mon amie la plus proche, la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Celle qui me les avaient ouverts sur la vie, sur l'amour, sur l'amitié, et surtout sur ce que cela vaut d'être vécu. Je prenais une grande bouffée d'oxygène et levais la tête pour voir Maître Chambert, un peu déboussolée et surtout mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, penché vers moi avec une main sur mon bras et une autre sur le dossier de mon fauteuil. Mes yeux étaient encore embués par les larmes et devaient être rougis sous l'effet de celles-ci mais je me forçais un peu et réussi à lui faire non de la tête. Non, bien sur que je n'étais pas au courant, sinon je n'aurais pas craqué comme ça. Il me tendit une grosse boîte de mouchoirs, j'en pris un et la lui rendis mais il me fit signe de la garder. Il posa ses mains sur la table alors que ses doigts se croisaient, il ne parla pas, attendant que je me calme ou que je fasse le premier pas surement.

Ma respiration revenait de plus en plus à la normale alors que les questions continuaient de se bousculer dans ma tête. Laura...

_A coté de ces deux jeunes femmes, se tenaient deux autres personnes. Un vieux monsieur ayant dans la soixantaine sans avoir perdu la vitalité malgré son âge. Ses cheveux gris étaient coiffés en arrière avec du gel surement et il avait une petite moustache très fine qui s'arrêtait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de me tendre sa main._

_« Moi c'est Jacques, le grand-père de la maison et surtout l'homme à tout faire... »_

_Laura et Marion pouffèrent de rire à côté de moi. Je les regardais, incrédule et surtout surprise par la bonne entente qui semblait régner dans cette écurie, mais surtout dans cette famille. Je serrais la main de Jacques avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder mes pieds. Le fou rire avait envahi les deux femmes et elles ne semblaient plus s'arrêter. Il était même contagieux car je me surpris à sourire moi-même alors que Jacques faisait semblant de bouder. Après avoir essuyé les débuts de larmes qui perlaient aux coin de ses yeux, Marion m'adressa à nouveau la parole. _

_« Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est la cuisine..._

_-Et encore... »_

_Enchaina Laura, ce qui nous valu un autre fou rire. Finalement, je ne me sentais pas si mal ici... La quatrième et dernière personne se trouvait être un chien. Bon, j'avais dit personne car je pensais qu'ils devaient surement le considérer comme un membre de la famille. C'était un magnifique Bouvier Bernois, assez jeune peut-être six mois seulement, qui s'approcha de moi. Une tête de nounours qui me fit fondre, il jappait un peu en tournant autour de mes jambes. Je lâchais ma valise et me baissais pour lui donner une petite caresse mais tout ce que je récoltais, c'était une léchouille sur le visage. Surprise, je sentis le rire m'envahir, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mes yeux étaient plantés dans ce petit regard rempli de joie, d'amour et surtout d'envie de jouer._

_« Il s'appelle Samouraï mais ici tout le monde l'appelle Sam. Viens Eve, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je suppose que tu as envie d'installer tes affaires... »_

_Je fis un hochement de tête et suivit Marion, Samouraï et les autres membres de la famille derrière moi. _

« Comment cela est-il arrivé? »

Je venais de poser la question fatidique à Maître Chambert. J'avais quelque part besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je redoutais le pire, en fait, j'étais prête à m'enfuir de peur. Mais je devais affronter la réalité et assouvir cette petite curiosité qui pointait en moi. Certains de mes cheveux étaient collés sur mon visage, fixé par le sel des larmes qui commençait à durcir sur ma peau.

« Elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle partait rendre visite à un ami, un certain Daniel Frangeois qui séjourne à l'hôpital suite à un accident. Le Taxi dans lequel elle était a voulu doubler un camion citerne sans voir qu'une autre voiture arrivait sur sa gauche. Le choc a été rude mais si le camion citerne n'avait pas transporté d'essence... eh bien... elle aurait survécu. »

J'assimilais avec difficulté toutes ces informations. Alors elle a brûlé, sur l'autoroute... Je fondais de nouveaux en larmes en repensant à mon amie, ma soeur de coeur. Les mouchoirs que m'avaient donné Maître Chambert défilaient devant mes yeux et mon nez. Une autre demi-heure passa avant que je ne me calme, la fatigue commençait à s'emparer de moi, je sentais que j'avais besoin de dormir après tout cela mais ce n'était malheureusement pas fini car je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'étais là. Voyant que je m'étais calmée, Maître Chambert reprit la parole, en fait je me rendais compte qu'il était très aimable parce que ça faisait presque une heure que j'étais dans son bureau à pleurer et il n'avait rien dit, il avait même surement dû repousser ses rendez-vous.

« Laura vous a laissé un, appelons ça comme ça, héritage.

-Ah bon? Elle avait un testament?

-Oui, depuis la mort de sa mère, elle était venue me voir car je m'étais moi-même occupée de ces problèmes à la mort de Marion. Surtout qu'entre les deux soeurs...

-Deux soeurs?

-Nous nous égarons Mademoiselle Montreuil. Je disais donc que Laura vous avait laissé un héritage. Il s'agit d'un poste de travail, d'une chambre et de deux chevaux dans une prestigieuse académie en Normandie. »

Alors là, c'était trop. Déjà la mort de Laura, le mystère de Maître Chambert sur les « deux soeurs » et l'héritage de Laura! Je me sentis défaillir.

Je sentais du froid sur mon front et me réveillais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec la secrétaire de Maître Chambert, enfin surtout avec ses petites lunettes. Mon premier réflex fut de me relever mais elle m'appuya sur le buste pour me faire signe de me rallonger. Où étais-je?

« Mademoiselle Montreuil, vous devez reprendre votre souffle et votre pouls normal. »

Me lança la secrétaire. J'attendis donc quelques minutes avant de me relever et de retourner dans le bureau de Maître Chambert. La pièce où j'étais auparavant était en fait la chambre de Maître Chambert m'expliqua la secrétaire, il dormait ici quand il avait trop de dossiers. Je rentrais à nouveau dans son bureau et m'assis sur le même fauteuil. Maître Chambert me regarda et me tendit un dossier.

« Tout est dedans mademoiselle Montreuil, je vous laisse le parcourir avant de me donner une réponse. Je vous ai également mis mon numéro pour que vous me contactiez en cas de besoin. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer vous reposer.

-Oui, je pense aussi

-Au revoir mademoiselle Montreuil.

-Au revoir Maître. »

Je sortis de son bureau, du bâtiment et entrais dans ma petite clio. Je posais le dossier sur le siège passager en ayant qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi dormir, me reposer. Je démarrais et rentrais à la maison, bien que sur la route, tout me rappelait Laura même si je tentais de l'oublier au moins pour rentrer saine et sauve... Laura...

Bonjour!

Je sais que je viens juste de poster le prologue mais j'ai le chapitre 1 de prêt et comme il a déjà été publié sur deux forums, autant le mettre. Il en sera de même pour le chapitre deux!

Faîtes péter la bubulle!

Mil'


	4. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

J'arrivais devant chez moi, il était déjà sept heures passées et après ces émotions de l'après-midi, je n'avais qu'une envie : me coucher et m'endormir. Le sommeil me permettrait peut-être d'oublier mon chagrin, de le noyer dans les bras de Morphée. J'ouvris la porte de mon petit appartement, enfin plutôt une chambre d'étudiante que mon travail m'avait permis de louer. Elle n'était certes pas très grande et pas très moderne mais elle me plaisait et je l'avais arrangée à mon goût. Quelques touches équines en grande partie, elle reflétait largement ma personnalité, sans grande expression féminine. Je n'étais pas garçon manqué, loin de là, mais je n'aimais pas les trucs féminins comme le maquillage, la mode et toutes les autres passions des jeunes filles de mon âge. Certes, je faisais parfois un effort quand la tenue était de rigueur mais je n'étais pas du genre à me faire belle pour aller au travail, et donc dans la vie de tous les jours. Le dossier que m'avait donné Maître Chambert était toujours dans ma main depuis que j'étais sortie de ma petite Clio. Regardant la couverture ocre, il me dégouta et je m'empressais de le balancer sur mon lit, encore défait. Ce dossier venait de changer ma vie, il venait de m'enlever ma soeur de coeur, hors de question que je me mette à le chérir.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps me relaxa. Chaque goutte m'apportait chaleur et réconfort que personne ne pouvait m'apporter. Sortie de la douche, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon buste mais laissais mes cheveux à l'air frais, les gouttes d'eau refroidies coulaient dans mon dos, me donnant des frissons qui éffacèrent vite fait cette sensation de chaleur et d'apaisement. Me dirigeant vers le frigo afin d'engloutir quelque chose même si l'envie n'était pas là, j'attrapais le dossier ocre et m'assit à ma table en bois. Cette dernière était contre un mur gris, devant une fenêtre par laquelle je regardais. Les souvenirs de Laura, Marion, Jacques et Sam me revenaient en tête pendant que mon croque-monsieur grillait au mini-four...

_J'arrivais devant la maison en pierre apparente où ils habitaient. Je constatais que j'allais loger ici, alors que toute ma vie j'avais vécu dans l'écurie, une chambre parmi les box. J'étais touchée... Toute ma vie, non pas toute... mais c'est du passé n'en parlons plus. Ma dernière expérience m'avait fait garder un mauvais souvenir des chambres dans les écuries. Je me rappelais encore de cette haleine d'ivre, ces mains poisseuses et dégoûtantes, ces muscles qui dirigeaient ma vie... Secouant la tête, j'effaçais ces moments pour me focaliser vers l'entrée. La maison était dans un style entre le moderne et l'ancien. Quelques meubles avaient été retapés pour s'incruster dans le décor moderne et provençale bien que nous soyons dans la banlieue parisienne. Cette maison apportait une sérénité que je n'avais pas connue depuis bien longtemps... Laura me suivait, Marion était devant et Samouraï entre mes jambes. Il jappait pendant que nous avancions vers un escalier. Sam était surement le membre avec lequel je m'attacherai le plus vite possible. Il était plus simple pour moi de m'attacher aux animaux, c'étaient les seuls qui ne vous décevaient jamais. _

_« Eh bien je crois que Sam t'a adopté! » me lança Laura en souriant. _

_Elle m'attrapait déjà le bras et m'entraînait pour suivre sa mère. Je rougissais, gênée, je n'étais pas trop habituée à ce genre de relation amicale. J'étais plutôt du genre à rester seule dans un coin et penser aux chevaux... Sa mère ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur ma future chambre. Elle était immense, enfin mieux que mon 9m² à mon ancien travail. La décoration était très... équine! J'entrais dedans, Jacques nous suivait avec ma valise. _

_« Eh bien voilà Eve, j'espère que la chambre te plait. Nous avons essayer de l'arranger au goût des palefreniers, donc sur les chevaux, mais si tu as des idées ou des objections n'hésite pas à nous en parler._

_-A... A vrai dire... je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi beau depuis... merci. »_

_J'avais malencontreusement failli révéler mon passé par mon hésitation, il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôle mes pensées. Laura sautilla vers moi, toute contente, ses petites tresses faisant du trampoline sur ses épaules, elle me prit les main toute contente. _

_« Tu sais Eve, ma chambre est juste à côté si tu as besoin d'aide! Et on a notre salle de bain en commun! _

_-Euh... Cool. »_

_Oui, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à dire que ça... Samouraï avait déjà décrété son nouveau lit : mon lit! J'avais l'impression que cette boule de poil ne me quitterait plus... _

Le minuteur du mini-four me réveilla de mes pensées. Assimiler la réalité n'était pas très facile pour moi. Ce soir, les pensées noires allèrent s'emparer de moi, je le pressentais. Le soleil commençait à tomber dans les arbres, illuminant mon appartement de rayons orangés, donnant un effet nostalgique. Je me levais et allais éteindre le mini-four avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee shirt. Croque-Monsieur dans l'assiette, fesses sur la chaise et dossier sur la table ; mon repas commença. Tout en grignotant une première bouchée, j'ouvrais ce dossier. Les images de l'accident, les papiers de Laura, un copie tout du moins, et surtout son testament. Maître Chambert n'avait pas menti, elle précisait qu'elle me léguait quelque chose dans son testament. J'avais toujours su reconnaître son écriture très féminine, appliquée, et ce testament, je l'aurais reconnu entre milles.

[...]Moi, Laura Fleming, lègue ma place à l'Académie Horse Beautiful à Eve Montreuil, ma soeur de toujours, ainsi que mes deux chevaux Argos et Piremli de Kessedag. […]

Je relisais le passage une dizaine de fois sans jamais comprendre. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cet endroit, je n'avais jamais eu de ses nouvelles depuis quelques mois. Y était-elle depuis longtemps? M'avait-elle caché la vérité ou souhaitait-elle que je la contacte? Elle devait surement avoir voulu me recontacter un jour car mon nom était là, sur le papier blanc gribouillé à l'encre noir de sa main. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, j'étais plongée dans mon travail et que toutes relations externes m'étaient devenues quasiment inexistantes. Les seules personnes que je fréquentais depuis un peu plus de six mois étaient mes collègues palefreniers, mes supérieurs, les vétérinaires et les clients. En dehors de ça, ma vie était très vide. Des petits copains? Ils avaient tous fuit devant ma timidité ou ma passion, les amis se lassaient de mon travail et de mes indisponibilités. Du coup, ils ne se donnaient même plus la peine de me prévenir quand ils sortaient.

Je tournais le testament, le mettant de l'autre côté et arrivais sur une photo. Laura... Avec un cheval. Un bel étalon gris typé espagnol à la longue crinière. Il était magnifique, elle le tenait par la longe en souriant à l'objectif. Qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo? Agrafé à celle-ci, une fiche que je regardais plus en détails.

Nom : Argos

Race : Pur Race Espagnol

Age : 4 ans

Et puis en dessous, des notes de Laura. Elle expliquait tout le travail qu'elle avait fait avec Argos. Ca ne m'étonnait pas d'elle, elle avait toujours été très organisée dans ce domaine. Sa chambre en était un autre, et elle était beaucoup moins organisée! Je décidais de les lire plus tard et tournais la page. Autre photo, autre cheval. Une superbe petite jument isabelle, surement très jeune était en train de se faire bichonner par Laura. Je tournais une nouvelle fois la page et tombais sur le même style de feuille que celle d'Argos.

Nom : Piremli de Kessedag

Race : Akhal Téké croisée Pur sang Arabe

Age : 1 an

Eh bien voilà les deux chevaux qu'elle m'avait légué. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir mon cheval depuis que j'étais partie de chez mes parents. Enfin, de l'avoir par mes propres moyens, pas par l'argent de papa et maman. Je refermais le dossier et allait m'allonger dans mon lit, pleurant à nouveau toutes les larmes que contenait mon corps, avant de m'endormir de fatigue sans même avoir eu le temps de me changer ou de me mettre dans les draps.

Les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur ma peau alors que quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Je me réveillais soudainement et remarquais que j'étais toujours habillée. Tentant de ranger deux ou trois trucs, je tombais nez à nez avec le dossier que je fermais brusquement de rage avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Etienne, mon supérieur, allait frapper une nouvelle fois, sa main resta donc dans le vide alors que la porte qui nous séparait disparut. Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Non, pas comme quelqu'un d'intéressé mais plutôt comme un grand-frère, même s'il était un vrai tombeur de filles sur pattes.

« Eve... Je suis désolé. Je viens d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à ton ami... Tu as besoin de parler?

-Non... Ca va...

-Tu as pris une décision? Tu veux un jour de congé?

-Je vais partir Etienne... »

Il me regarda, interloqué avec un regard plein de surprise. Mes yeux brillaient sous la montagne de nouvelles larmes alors que je pensais avoir vidé tout mon stock hier. J'hésitais, sentant une boule dans ma gorge et dans mon ventre alors que ma langue se séchait. Je ne devais pas craquer!

« J'ai une place... Dans une académie... Laura me l'a... léguée. »

Ce dernier mot sortit difficilement, ma voix rauque avait déraillé à nouveau. Etienne semblait surpris, en fait j'étais moi-même surprise de cette décision. J'aurais pu refuser mais non, j'avais envie de découvrir ce qu'elle faisait, et surtout Argos et Piremli...

« C'est quelle Académie?

-Horse Beautiful.

-Mon dieu! Mais c'est une des académies les plus prestigieuses de Normandie voir même de France! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ici! Fais tes valises et pars! »

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette Académie Equestre, c'est donc avec surprise que j'écarquillais les yeux devant la remarque d'Etienne. Lui... me pousser dehors? Alors qu'il était du genre « aucun écart! ». J'étais étonnée mais l'écoutais. Après lui avoir chaleureusement dit au revoir et lui avoir promis que je reviendrais le voir, je partis en direction de l'Académie, sans taxi...

Re-bonjour!

Et voilà le chapitre 2 pour les intéressés. Cette fois-ci pas de bonus trois chapitres d'un coup! Non mais... XD J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez-moi vos reviews et idées!

Faîtes péter la bubulle!

Mil'


End file.
